Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Wildvine
Wildvine is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Florauna from the planet Flors Verdance. Abilities Wildvine is a Chlorokinetic alien. He can also stretch its arms or legs into any form. Wildvine can grow seeds on its back that contain a whole host of substances (both non-lethal and lethal), partly control surrounding plant life, extend all parts of his body,can grow and retract most of his body and can merge with plant life, like a tree, then control its branched and stuff. Since Wildvine is a plant based he can also grow defenses on his body like thorns extremely quickly. Appearance Ben as Wildvine In the original series, Wildvine has five vine-like legs, four long fingers on his hands and flytrap-shaped flaps covering his head. He has blue colored bulbs on his shoulders. He has pods on his back that can either be used as explosives or smoke bombs. He has one blue eye in the middle of his face. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest and speaks in an aged, gravelly voice. In Ultimate Alien, Wildvine looks more like the Florauna from Secret of The Omnitrix. Wildvine is brownish-green in color, the bulbs on his shoulders are green and his flytrap teeth are black. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Wildvine regains the color of his ten year old self. He now has only four legs instead of five, and his fingers are much shorter and thicker. Wildvine no longer has the bulbs on his shoulders, instead having patches of light green color similar to those on his hands. He also now has a blue tongue and his teeth are more neat. Wildvine wears the Omnitrix symbol on a green and white belt. He speaks with a higher voice comparable to a 1960s-era hippie. 11 year old Ben as Wildvine in Omniverse looks the same as the 16 year old one but wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Albedo as Negative Wildvine Negative Wildvine looks just like sixteen year old Wildvine in Omniverse, but is greenish brown with a red eye and his flytrap teeth are black. Negative Wildvine wears the Ultimatrix symbol on a red and white belt. Gwen as Wildvine Gwen as Wildvine looks similar to the main counterpart, but her body is shaped like a dress. Her fly trap is much larger and she has bulb-like hair with a ponytail, along with dark green lips. She lacks the spikes that Ben's Wildvine has on his arms, legs, and chest and she has one pink eye. She wears the Omnitrix symbol on her stomach. Unlike Gwen's other aliens, the Omnitrix symbol is circular instead of a cat-shape. In Ben 10: Ultimate Power, Wildvine looks like his OV self, except the color of his body and the color of his pods on his arms are reversed. Also, he has a black undershirt on. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he looks his 11-year old self in Omniverse but his body is a wilted shade of green. ]] In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his original series appearance, but with his Ultimate Alien color scheme one. His eye and Codontrix symbol are green. In Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse, 17-year old Ben as Wildvine resembles the wild Florauna in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, but with a green eye, green Omnitrix symbol and green skin. As for 11-year old Ben, he has his 16-year old Omniverse appearance. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Ultimate Alien ''appearance, but is more muscular. He now has six legs. The Omnimatrix IV is on a black and green waistband. Kenny as Wildvine has his ''Omniverse ''appearance, but with a black and green belt. Weakness Wildvine is a plant based species as such this form requires water and sunlight to survive. The series hasn't really dealt with this issues as the omintrix forcefully times out the transformation after a certain time period. Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Appearances: *Enter Assassins Omni-World He is one of the Mayor Characters in the show Omni-World. Along with Ditto,Cannonbolt and Eye Guy he forms the main gang for the show and often get into trouble or just silly adventures. .]] Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (Fan-Made) Wildvine first re-appearence in The Peerment.Now Wildvine is similar to the Wild Wildvine's his bulbs are now green he is now brownish green.He Was Deafeted By Vilgax At Bellwood Vilgax Punch Him In A House Then The House Been Destroyed Ben 10 Omniverse Force ]] Cassie 12: Original Series Wildvine first appeared in Hey is this even real? on Gastro's Onineckitrix, which makes him look nearly the same only with the pockets on his arms to be Electric poweder and the seed Bombs are Thunder Bombs useful to get their opponnet down.His Trix has a electric symbol. He still can extend his arms/fingers and legs. John Smith 10 Wildvine is unlocked in Camp Fear (John Smith 10), after a florauna touches the Omnitrix. Appearances By John *Camp Fear (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Azmuth (episode) *Paradox (John Smith 10) *Alone Together (John Smith 10) *Cold and Cunning (with a broken leg) *Vengeance of Vilgax Part 1 (John Smith 10) (accidental transformation; selected alien was Upgrade) *Basic Training (John Smith 10) *Advanced Training *Revenge of the Swarm (John Smith 10) *Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10) *If All Else Fails (John Smith 10) By Gwen *Inspector Number 13 (John Smith 10) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) By Julie *The Ultimate Enemy Part 2 (John Smith 10) Galactic Battle By John *The Secret of Chromastone (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Attack of the Clones By Metal John *Trip to Naboo *Justice Distant Worlds By Ultimate John *Corruption (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *We are! *Mutants *Xavier Institute By John *Round Six Part 2 Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Swamp and Forest (first re-appearance) By Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) By Vilgax *The Final Battle Part 1 (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Time (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) *Journey to the Underworld (accidental transformation; selected alien was Astrodactyl) Spacewalker *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) *Incursion (John Smith 10) *Omni War Kingdom Hearts By John *Land of Dragons Part 2 (first re-appearance) By Phantom X *Phantom of Twilight By Kairi *7 Princesses of Heart *Wonderland Part 2 (John Smith 10) *Enchanted Dominion By Marluxia *Beauty and the Beast *Organization XIII Part 2 Omniverse *The More Things Change (John Smith 10) (by Deefus, fake) *Stranded (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Wildvine first appears in the Ancient Forest, being controlled by the Plant Alien. Appearances In Wild *Growth and Decay By John *Zombie Night *Healing (JSXFF) *Down, Down, Down Ryder 10 Wildvine is one of Ryder's original 10. *Hit the Road (first appearance) *Ride for Your Life Part 2 *On the Hunt (Ryder 10) *Everybody Talks About the Weather (Ryder 10) (accidental transformation; intended alien was Eatle) *Trust *The Alliance (Ryder 10) * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) Richard 10 Franchise *Ben 10: The Apparition of the Dark Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly the same in OS,but now with four legs,and his body color is blue and light blue. Appearances: By Ben: *The Alien Device By Dennis: Ben 10: The Omniwars Kenny first uses Wildvine in A Man, My Son to travel with Ben 10,000 and Ben through the crosstime portal. Ben first uses Wildvine in The Ultimate Revenge to fight Karnan. He is voiced by Jim Ward(as Kenny), and Dee Bradley Baker (as Ben). Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse 12 year old Wildvine looks like the young Ben Omniverse version but he has a bigger head, bigger hands, white pants and the Omnitrix symbol is on a black belt. 17 year old Wildvine looks like the old Ben Omniversion version but he has muscular arms, bigger seeds, longer legs, black pants and his belt is smaller and white. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Jim Ward Appearances *TBA Stew 10 He is one of Stew's original 10 aliens, and also one of the least used. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *A Trip To...Nowhere (first reappearance) *Forever Stealing Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Can't Investigate This (first reappearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse By 17-year old Ben Unknown By 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *A Man, My Son (first re-appearance; by Kenny Tennyson) *The Ultimate Revenge (first re-appearance by Ben) Gallery 185px-Wildvine Seed Bombs.png Original Wildvine.png Wildvine.jpg Wildvinesm.png|Noah 10: Super Matrix Dennis as Wildvine.jpg|Dennis as Wildvine WVRF.png|In Rory 15 cut.png Wildvine BTUP.png|Wildvine in ''Ben 10: Ultimate Power Wildvine UA.png|Unofficial Ultimate Alien Wildvine BTDW Wildvine.png|Wildvine in BTDW BTE Wildvine.png|Wildvine in BTE Wildvine John Smith.png|Wildvine in John Smith 10 Wildvine JSXS.png|Wildvine in John Smith 10: Spacewalker WildvineOv.png 212px-Vinestrech.png B10 Unbound- Wildvine For UltimateEchoEchoFan09.jpg|In Unbound (29) .png|Ben 71 as Wildvine. OmninationWildvine.png Wildvine ov by kamiko66.jpg Austen 14,0000 as wildvine.png Plantvine.PNG OmniverseWildvine.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixProtectorOfEarthOmnitrixAliensWildvine.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesKenOmnitrixAliensWildvine.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixAliensWildvine.png B10 Unbound- Wildvine For UltimateEchoEchoFan09.jpg WildvineOv.png WildVine 16 Year Old .jpg Nightmare Wildvine.png Wildvine Casey 23.png Alien Matrix Wildvine.png Ahmad Ultimate Wildvine.png Wildvine OV I.PNG BTDW Wildvine.png Caleb 13 as WildVine.png WildvineAlbedo.png Wildvine John Smith.png Wildvine B23UA.png Uawildvine.jpg.bmp Teh wildvine2.png Teh wildvine.png Albedo as Wildvine.png Downgradenoid wildvine.PNG ZE WILDVINE.png Wildvine BTUP.png Wildvine (Stew 10).png WildvineGamemaxter.jpg Dennis as Wildvine.jpg Wildvine pose OV por SEM.PNG 212px-Vinestrech.png Wildvinesm.png